Three Guys, Me and the World
by FanficfannafcifnaF
Summary: When life gives you three suitors, decide. What will the teen actress Max Martinez do? Will she reject them all? Or choose one of these suitors: Fang Walker, Dylan G-H, or Sam Jones. The decision isn't easy. Not easy because the world depends on her.
1. Prologue

"Max Martinez," the intercom called, "please come to the principal's office."

I grabbed my stuff and went to my locker, while my math class was 'ooh'ing as I left. I put my stuff in my locker and went to the front office. Our school's secretary, Mrs. Hernandez, shepherded me into the office.

In the office I saw three guys, who were in the grade above me. There was an unusual feature about all of them. I remembered that Dylan had surfer blonde hair and turquoise eyes. The unusual thing about him was that he was all flushed and sweaty like he had been in intense heat. Sam had chestnut hair in a faux hawk and green eyes. His hawk has severely messed up like it had been in a tornado. Fang's hair was black and dripping water, which was odd. His eyes were a deep black. Like a black hole.

"Mr. King? Why was I called into the office?"

"Well, Miss Martinez, these boys…. were fighting. And the topic was _you_," replied Mr. Robert King.

"A fight? A fight about _me_?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Why in the freakin' world would _they_," I ushered the guys, "get in a fight about _me_," and pointed to myself.

"That's my question too," replied Mr. King, "We wanted to know how you knew these kids."

"Why didn't you ask them?" I asked.

"They weren't cooperating."

"I know them all from AP English. I was paired with them, Tess and JJ for a project."

"That doesn't help at all," said the Mister.

"Well, sorry!" I replied sarcastically while walking out the door. "I gotta go, the school day is over."

As I was leaving the office, I heard the principal dismiss Fang, Dylan and Sam.

They immediately ran out of the office and crashed into me.

"Sorry," they told me in unison. They tried to fix the unusual observances I made. Dylan splashed ice-cold water on face to tone done his flushing. Sam ran his hands through his hair to make it back to a faux hawk. Fang shook his head to get rid the water.

We split again and got ready to go home. I was one of the last people to leave because I had to get my assignment from math. As I was leaving, I heard voices.

"Guys! Stop bickering! We need you get to her. I don't care how! You just have to do it. SOON!" boomed the feminine voice. It got silent as the other people pondered what to say.

"Fine," three unrecognizable voices replied. I heard footsteps approaching me.

_Crap! _I thought. _I think they know I'm eavesdropping. _I grabbed my things, which I had put down unconsciously. I ran to my silver Porsche Convertible. And sped home.

_**How do you guys think? Please Review and give me constructive criticism. RNR! It's going to get better because this is just the prologue. I am up to any suggestions, but don't blame me if any romance sucks! **_

_**Author Out,**_

_**Anna**_

_**FanficfannafcifnaF**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey people. If you have me on Author Alert, you would now I posted a new story. For my readers of The Ride of Our Lives, please read this, and for you guys, read this too. This chappie might not make sense, but if you have any questions review or PM and I will reply to them next chapter. Also like in my other story, the line breaks have become songs formatted like **__this__**. If you guess all the songs right, you will get a prize.**_

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do; You should know by now; I won't listen to you; Walk around with my hands up in the air; Cause I don't care_

_Who the hell were they thinking about? _I thought as I did my homework_. It might me because of the fight. I need to be on my guard. _

"Max! Ella!" my mom called, "Are you done with your homework?"

"Just need to put my name on it," Ella told my mom.

"No. Have to do 2 more pages of AP math, due tomorrow."

"Why were you asking?" we chorused.

"Just wanted to know."

"As if," I replied finishing page 13.

131. An airplane plies against the wind from A to Z in 16 hours. The same airplane returns from Z to A in the same direction of the wind in 14 hours. Find the ration of speed of the airplane to the speed of the wind.

_I need brain food. _ I raced down stairs and skidded to a stop because I heard snippets of conversation.

"Yes. Perfect. Of course. Can't Know."

She hung up as I ran up the stairs. I went to Ella's room.

"Want something to eat," I asked. She shook her head no, so I went back down. I cut myself a thick slice hot fudge chocolate chip chocolate cake. As I warmed a cup of milk, I grabbed my mom's cell. I grabbed the cake and milk, and went up stairs.

_I'm so glad that I know more than I knew than; Gonna keep on trying; Till I reach the highest ground._

I finished my homework after my snack. I opened my mom's cell. I checked her last call. It was with a famous director, John Abate, and my agent, Brigid Dwyer. So the topic of the convo was probably me. _What can't I know? Maybe an important role. _

_We can't back down; Not right now; Don't close your eyes; We're all in this together; Wherever; We draw the line; We're not gonna straddle; But cross it; Or lose it;  
>We can't back down; There's too much at stake; This is serious.<span>_

_**The chapters are gonna get longer as Max interacts with the guys and figures out things. Now to fill space.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


End file.
